


Devote Your Heart

by watarimiyako



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watarimiyako/pseuds/watarimiyako
Summary: The remaining Survey Corps along with Onyankopon infiltrated Liberio for the first time wearing suits. Hange, somehow, felt anxious to finally step on the city outside Paradis that she almost fainted. However, someone came to save her.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Devote Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This happened during chapter 123 in the manga and inspired by the Eren and Mikasa "What Am I To You?" scene. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

On a hot summer day of many years, I finally stepped into a strange yet quaint city beyond the cramped walls. I gripped firmly on the black bag I carried all along and stood rigidly to ensure no one was recognizing my peculiar gesture.

After gaining enough courage, I moved my thin legs to roam around the festive city - without realizing the drip of my sweat started falling onto my forehead. As I continued walking, my feet were trembling as if it’s about to fall on the rough ground, and my right eye that wasn’t covered by the eyepatch was shut harshly by itself. When I tried to get help from the kids that went together with me, their existence had already faded before I successfully opened my hazel eye. At that exact moment, I was on the edge of breaking down, but someone abruptly patted my tense back and called a familiar name with a heavy voice to my ears, “Hange.” I immediately glanced my eye to the short man with ebony hair. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed me from head to toe – a puzzled look was adorned on his sharp face.

Without muttering any words, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a colorful ice cream booth beside the breezy river. As arrived, he softly loosened his grip as he shifted his tiny legs to the ice cream booth. I remained perplexed by his surprising action because after all these years we spent together, he barely showed nor stated what he felt. I was unable to read what was inside his head; I, however, did not have the nerve to ask. Not long after I drowned in my thought, the man - I meant, Levi - brought two ice creams on the grip of his tiny hands. I raised my right eyebrow when he handed me the pink-colored ice cream, which I assumed its flavor was strawberry. I let out a soft chuckle when I tasted it, the taste was strangely sweet and delicious. Then, I averted my sight to the man who was standing beside me, his eyes clearly showed confusion yet satisfaction when he savored the white-colored ice cream.

Upon realizing my odd gaze, he frowned his forehead and diverted his attention to me, “I can’t believe how clumsy you can be, Hange.” He quietly muttered and I could precisely hear the disappointment in his voice. I was only able to giggle as a response and smile brightly as much as I could. I briefly wished he didn’t notice the concern on my face so I asked him a question that would probably light up the atmosphere, “You look happy while eating the ice cream, Levi. Should I buy it for you?” As expected, he only glared at me as the answer to my silly question. After shooting a fierce gaze towards me, he sighed and looked deeply into my eyes – which I found weird.

“You act weirdly toda-“ Before I was able to let out my voice, he cut it off, and instead, he asked me a question.

“What you could possibly do if I were not here for you?” He straightly asked me and I couldn’t help but left speechless upon hearing his unusual question. I scratched my not-so-itchy brunette hair and looked up to the blue sky, hoping to find an answer. My mind was filled with worries and bad scenarios that were bound to happen if he wasn’t beside me; nevertheless, I could not say the words straight to his face.

“Hange, stop doubting yourself.” He stated firmly as he softened his raspy voice while looking straight into my eye. Instead of feeling relieved by his comforting yet blunt words, I was utterly confused why he decided to say that to me. He was not the type of person who uttered reassuring words to people, yet he said those to my face. When I was about to answer his question, again, he cut me off by saying,

“If I am able to ease your doubt, will you devote your heart?” My hazel eye circled in surprise, my creaky lips went dry, and my mouth stiffened as my raspy voice won’t able to yell any words.

“Levi, I am-“ Before finishing my words, I heard a loud shout from the back of my figure. She was screaming my name and the man who stood beside me, it was Sasha. I just realized I had been gone for too long and fortunately the kids were able to find me. Without hesitant, I shifted in her direction so that I could make sure everyone was safe.

Luckily, the 104th kids were currently having their leisure time under a grey tent. They were doing just fine – more than fine actually – because they looked drunk and tipsy. I sighed as relieving; however, I could not stop thinking about the question Levi just asked earlier, did he really mean it? Nonetheless, when I was about to answer it, Levi looked like he had already forgotten what he previously said. He went back to the grumpy Levi I knew, judging from his flattened expression. I let out a soft chuckle and tapped the top of his head,

“You won’t scold the kids?”

“Tch. Shut up.”

_I was wondering, what could possibly change if I told him the answer?_

> “Before you asked me to do so, I already do – even until the edge of my death.”


End file.
